Deep Space
by stan rules
Summary: In an attempt to scavenge supplies in an abadoned republic space station, mission goes down along with 50 rebel troops. Rebel leaders send in Specters 5 and 6 to investigate the disappearance of the rebel troops and what happened there.
1. A/N and Prelude

**I know ****I made chapter 8 in BOUNTY HUNTER EZRA a few minutes ago but i got excited and decided to make a small little beginning, a prelude if anything. Hope you all enjoy!****_Rebel soldier P.O.V:_**_'fuck fuck fuck!' _

Looking behind me for a second was the worst idea I ever bloody had!

"Fuck the Empire and fuck the rebellion and fuck you, you ugly wampa rat!"

Aiming my blaster at the beasts, unleashing a volley of red blaster fire hoping I killed the damn creature. '_Gotta get to the bridge and send word to Mon Mothma.'_

Dodging crates as I get closer to the command bridge I start panicking hoping I can send the warning. '_Just one more left in the next corridor and...shit...'_Right in front of me is the most ugliest thing I've ever seen. "Oh fuck."

Last thing I see is a metal covered arm rushing at me.


	2. Training day

**No One's P.O.V:**

Laying on his bed on chopper base was a blue haired young man who the Empire knew as Ezra Bridger. Padawan, loth-rat, thief, rebel and so many more names. What he didn't know, was that everything will become a shit storm today...

"Wake up kid!" **Bang bang bang!** "Five more minutes master!" turning away from the doorway he proceeded to sleep. "Ezra wake up or ill be coming in!" Ezra continued had to sleep. "Thats it im coming in Ezra."

Opening the door and proceeding inside Kanan used the force to keep Ezra in bed.

"Oh shit, wait master don't!" It was too late Kanan poured a bucket of water onto Ezra. "Are you awake yet Ezra?"

Ezra looked at his master annoyed. "you could've just offered me something to eat ya know?" Kanan turned around in amuesment and walked towards the door.

"thats true, but this was funnier. Also to teach you to wake up in time for training. Now lets go."

Looking defeated Ezra only replied with a yes master.

**Ezra P.O.V:**

"So oh great Master what are we doing today?" Grinning cheekily.

Looking at Kanan's smile made me kinda nervous. "Oh not we Ezra, more like what you'll be doing today. Today you'll run 2 miles while carrying a 45lb vest and concentrate on lifting a boulder while running. Now, any questions?"

Okay either im dead or my master is crazy! "What the Kriffing hell?!?" _"how am i suppose to do all of that??"_"Language Ezra and you woke up late so face the consequences, now put this on and start lifting that boulder ill with you the entire time... on my speeder."

"Why do you get to go on the speeder? Ugh fine, whatever. Lets just get this over with." Strapping the vest in place I walk towards the boulder and lift it above my head.

"Start running Ezra!"

"Kriffing hell." Running with a 45lb vest challenging but lifting a boulder was insane. Already at a half mile my body was already straining from lifting this boulder.

"Come on Ezra! After this we still need to meditate, lightsaber practice, meditate and physical training!"

I swear if the next inquisitor doesn't kill him, then i bloody will. Ever since Malachor V, Kanan has been training me harder and harder. We spar for hours on end. Increase our physical strength and meditate.

I barely have time to rest or for alone time! The only good thing out of all this is my body becoming stronger and more define. I became bigger and stronger compared to when i got hear.

"...ra... done..."

Like maybe when we meet Vader the next time, we can actually win! Looking around the area i realized how sore my legs are and my arms are for holding the boulder up.

"EZRA!"

Looking back I see Kanan coming towards me on his speeder. "put the boulder down, you're done. Been done for the past 10 minutes."

Looking sheepishly down at the ground I threw the boulder in the opposite direction of us and i collapsed. "Bloody hell Kanan, im beat." Kanan looked down at me, "still got a long day to go Ezra."

'_please, someone kill me now.'_

**Se****veral hours later:**

"Okay Ezra before we're done, one last thing you need to do..." Please tell me its to shower... "you need to fight me and Ahsoka."

**(A/N: Ahsoka wasn't left behind on Malachor V, kanan is still blind and can see from the help of Bendu) **

You have got to be kidding me... "Master im tired and ready to pass out ever since you made this new training regiment three months ago. I can barely spar with you, much less with Ahsoka."

Kanan looked at me, "Trust me kid this will help you. But since we've been training non stop, everyday for the past three months. Tomorrow you got the day off."

_"YES! Day off means more sleep!"_"If you spar with us." Ugh dammit. "Yes master."

"Good Ezra now do you feel okay?" Did i not expla... Igniting my lightsaber and blocking an incoming strike from behind to reveal Ahsoka wielding her two lightsabers.

"Hi Ahsoka" Pushing her off of me and making her land a few feet away from me. A snap hissing sound was made behind me letting me know Kanan ignited his lightsaber.

"So are you ready ezra?" The Togruta smiled and rushed at me striking me fast. Blocking and parrying her strikes and kicking her in the stomach before dodging Kanans strike to the head.

Sensing Ahsoka behind me I did a empowered force black flip landing behind Ahsoka and slashed at her back. She blocked and continued to slash and strike at me. Blocking and dodging I took a risk to grab her right wrist when she overextended and threw her into Kanan when he was coming up from behind me.

Taking a breather for a bit and feeling proud im lasting longer than I thought. Looking at kanan and Ahsoka they rushed at me with lightsabers drawn. Rushing towards them I slid on the floor hitting Kanan in back of the knee before force pushing him away and dodging various strikes from Ahsoka. "You're getting better Ezra, lasting longer than we thought..."

Feeling proud at her compliment "... but not good enough." Ahsoka kicked Ezra from underneath and put her blades in a X formation at my neck winning the fight.

_"dammit i lost, thought i had it." _

Ahsoka offered her hand towards me and helped pick me up. "you did very well Ezra." Kanan came up from behind us and smiled at me. "well Ezra seems like you do deserve that day off."

_"oh thank god."_

"Now go shower, eat and enjoy your evening off." Grinning and running back to chopper base I yelled thank you master.

**A/N: next chapter will include ****Ezbine, nothing too much but some fluff. thank you i hope you enjoyed this chapter and comments and ideas are appreciated and be taken into consideration. **


End file.
